


Racing to Conclusions

by transfaerie



Category: Celeste (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M, Multi, Racing, Sports, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfaerie/pseuds/transfaerie
Summary: This fic was written live on stream as part of the Edge Case Collective's Fuzzy Logic 2020 event. Suggestions from the chat were incorporated into it.I will post the link to the VoD when it's available.In the original, Papyrus' thoughts and speech are in Papyrus, but I don't think I can do that on Ao3
Relationships: Madeline x Rainbow Dash, Papyrus (Undertale) & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Sonic's Race

Fuzzy Logic 2020

By: transfaeries and chat

Coffee shop

Papyrus

Sonic the hedgehog

Papyrus got to the Starbucks that he'd been working at every day since the barrier was broken. He was really surprised when the first day on the job they just gave him the keys and told him to open up.

He had just finished putting down the chairs and unlocking the door and he was behind the main counter when who should walk in, but one of his favourite regulars, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hello Sonic, you're here earlier than usual."

"Yo what's up bone-man. Yeah it turns out there's a race today, so I need to get my all espresso venti."

"Coming right up"

Papyrus started brewing Sonic's order and stealing furtive glances at him. He'd always had a crush on the blue hedgehog. He'd never been able to see him run because his races were so early. And oh no!

Papyrus can't believe his eyes when he sees sonic take out a syringe from his backpack and give himself an injection. Sonic must be cheating at running. How could he? He thought I always admired him for his honesty and competitive spirit. I can't believe my lovely Sonic would do such a thing something else must be going on

"Here's your order" Papyrus said, quietly and handed sonic his espressos.

"Thank you boneman, I'll see you tomorrow."

Now's my chance, I must chase after him and see what happens.

He started heading for the door. When who should walk in but his other favourite regular (they're all his favourite regulars) Madeline Celeste from Celeste mountain, with her girlfriend Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hello Maddie, Dash. I'm so sorry I must close the coffee shop. There's something I have to do. Here you can just make yourselves your own coffee and here's the keys just lock up when you're done. Ok gotta go bye."

And he dashed out of the coffeeshop.

"Well that was odd" Rainbow Dash said.

"He looked really worried about something, I'm wondering if we should go check on him." Madeline said.

"Yeah yeah sure. As soon as I'm done making my coffee. Do you want anything?"

Papyrus arrived at the track and obviously Sonic had already been there for the last 30 minutes, plus he was in the runner's area so Papyrus couldn't get to him.

I know thought Papyrus. I'll just sign up for the race and that way I'll go see what Sonic is up to.

Papyrus walks up to the registration desk, and asks one of the organisers if he can sign up for the race

"What are you talking about skeleton man" Knuckles the Echidna says to him

"This race is the finals for the athleticism competition. People signed up weeks ago. Months even."

"Oh I meant, I am signed up for the race of course, I just need my number and stuff so I can go in my name is..."

He looks at the registration sheet and reads the first name that hasn't been marked.

"My name is The Flash"

"I see you. Ok Mr. The Flash, you're number 69 go get in line quick, the race is about to start."

Papyrus makes it inside the pavilion, but just as he's walking into the locker room the racers are called to places and he just sees a blue blur speed past him

"Shoot!"

Papyrus walks up to the pitch, he lines up next to Sonic.

"Papyrus, dude, what are you doing here?"

" I had to stop you Sonic, I had to stop you from cheating this isn't what you would do."

"What are you talking about dude? The race's about to start!"

The gun goes off and the racers start running. Sonic is on the other end of the track by the time Papyrus has taken his first step.

Maddie and Rainbow Dash come into the stands at this moment.

"There he is!!" shouts Rainbow Dash

"What is he doing?!" shouts Madeline

"Hey that's the guy who stole my spot!" shouts The Flash.

"Oh what am I going to do. I can't catch up to Sonic to talk to him. I know! I'll just run in reverse and catch him on the way back."

Papyrus starts running, Sonic is coming towards him quickly, Papyrus opens his arms. Sonic sees him, but it's too late, he's going too fast! He crashes into Papyrus whose bones go flying all over the field. Sonic is left holding Papyrus' skull.

"DUDE! what gives why are you being such a weirdo."

" I can't let you ruin your honour like this Sonic, I saw you at the coffee shop. I saw you injecting steroids. If you're gonna win you should win by your own skills."

"Steroids?! Dude do you even know how running works, steroids isn't what you would use to cheat and anyways you know what I was injecting. "

Sonic lowers his voice to a whisper

"That was my T shot dude, I told you I'm trans."

"Oh that's right, I forgot... Oh no what have I done sonic. I've cost you the race?"

"I'm not about to give up that easily. Papyrus, I'll help you get your legs after the race, for now forgive me for this?"

"Forgive you for what?"

Sonic chucks Papyrus' skull as far as he can throw him in the direction of the stands. Rainbow Dash flies up and catches it.

Sonic starts running again, and he quickly overtakes the other runners. He thanks his lucky rings that his bitter rival, The Flash, somehow didn't make it to the race. Sonic wins the race handily.

After the race, as promised, he gathers up all of Papyrus' bones and goes to meet him, and Madeline and Dash. They put Papyrus back together.

"well I guess we've all learned a lesson today."

"what's that?" asks Rainbow Dash

" I'm not sure, something about friendship and true love?"

"Maybe the lesson is you should stay out of other people's business" Badeline says

"Or maybe the lesson is that you don't use steroids to win at races you use...." Sonic faltered.

"Well I've never had to cheat so I have no idea what people use?" He concluded

"Oh well." Says Rainbow Dash

"Shall we all head back to the coffee shop for some warm after race drinks?" Suggests Maddie.

"Let's do that."

Once they're all back in the coffeeshop, Papyrus makes drinks for everyone and they sit down together.

"So Papyrus, why were you so concerned about me cheating, like of course I would never do it, but why did you go to such lengths to stop me?"

"Well, I just admire you so much, and I... the truth is Sonic, that you're more than just a customer to me, or a friend, I love you."

"Papyrus" Sonic says "I love you too. You know that. We're dating."

"We are?"

"Yeah you didn't realise? We were on a date yesterday, you were in my house until really late."

"I thought I was helping you prepare for the race"

"I asked you if you wanted to spend the night."

"And I said no, because I wanted you to be well rested for your race. Oh..."

"Papyrus, I love you a lot, I do hope you would think things through more often. But you're my little bonehead, so I guess it can't be helped."

Papyrus smiled. They Kissed.

"Oh aren't they adorable?" Maddie says,

"Oh you think you're adorable, well watch this!!" Rainbow says and she kisses Maddie with such passion her hair turns blue.

"This is how adorable we are! We're like 20% more adorable at least!"

"Oh Dashie, I love your competitive spirit." Madeline says. They all laugh.

"Shit I'm late for my own RACE!" Rainbow Dash shouts suddenly

"I am competitive! and I had a competition today. I forgot!"

"Oh you're right." Madeline says"Come on let's go back to the track!"

The End


	2. Rainbow's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written live on stream as part of the Edge Case Collective's Fuzzy Logic 2020 event. Suggestions from the chat were incorporated into it.
> 
> I will post the link to the VoD when it's available.
> 
> After we finished the first chapter we still had time so we started a new chapter. But we ran out of time before finishing it. Might go back to it.

Rainbow Dash also won her race despite being late. Apparently Spitfire got delayed because of a different skeleton being confused about a different problem. Rainbow Dash wins a trip to space. Sonic won a trip to the Himalayas.

Madeline and Rainbow Dash are in the space station orbiting earth.

"Wow" Madeline said.

"I think I can see Mt Celeste from here."

"Oh let me see. It just looks the same to me. Everything looks the same to me. Space is so boring!"

"Rainbow how can you say that? this is one of the most wonderful sights I've seen. The earth from high above, really makes you realise we're all one people. Together in one big journey."

"Yeah whatever, I thought they would let me fly the ship you know? And maybe we'd get into like a cool space battle. All they've done is had me run in a treadmill in zero g, and then they made me try to fly in zero g and guess what, it doesn't work very well."

"Well the physics of it are very different, but I figured it'd be easier."

"Well it's not."

"I wonder if climbing a mountain is easier in zero gravity. I mean probably. Oh god dashing in zero gravity must be weird. I'm gonna try it.

"Wait Madeline hold on."

Madeline does a dash but she doesn't fall and she doesn't stop and she flies full speed to the other end of the space station. And she hits her head.

"Madeline oh my god are you ok?"

"Ugh, what happened. Oh, it's the horse!" Badeline says

"Oh it's you. " answers rainbow dash

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to Maddie."

"She hit her head dashing in the space station."

"Why would you let her do that?!"

"I wasn't able to stop her."

"Oh ok, well. Hmm, I don't much care for space."

"That's what I said!"

"I'm worried though, I can't hear Madeline at all, and that's not usual not even when she hits her head. Which you wouldn't believe how often she does."

"Not as often as me!" answers Rainbow Dash proudly.

Byleth Eisner walks in.

"Ok Rainbow dash are you ready for your next test"

"Uh sure, hey can you have someone look at my girlfriend, she hit her head and her sister is telling me something is wrong so I'm a little worried."

"Her sister?"

"Yeah her sister, it's complicated they share a body"

"Oh like me and Sothis"

"what?"

"what?"

"I'll have a doctor take a look at her. Come with me."

"Ok, Baddie, let me know if Maddie's ok, I'm gonna go do whatever it is they want me to do now."

"I will." Badeline nods and Rainbow floats away with the Professor.

They leave the room and float into a large open space in the space station. Everywhere on this room, there are colourful balls floating in space.

"So what we need you to do for this test,Rainbow Dash, is fly around collecting all of these balls" Byleth said.

"You know for a space vacation you all sure are making me do a lot of work"

"Vacation? This isn't a vacation, you're training."

"No one told me anything about training"

"That's odd. I'm sure someone should have briefed you. You've been selected to attend an exclusive academy for young women who are training to defeat the upcoming alien invasion."

"There's going to be an alien invasion"

"Someone really should have briefed you on this" Byleth looked worried.

"Whoa that's so cool!!"

"It's actually quite serious"

"I get to be a cool space badass!"

(to be continued)


End file.
